Broken
by ArefinedQueen
Summary: No soy buena haciendo resumen, así que entren y echen un vistazo.
1. Chapter 1

—Es tarde, Jane. Deberías regresar a tu casa— Le recordó la rubia cuando Jane insistió en que la dejara entrar. —Fuiste muy clara en la cena. No hay nada mas que decir...

La detective, tambaleándose un poco, llevó su mano a la puerta para evitar que Maura pudiera cerrarla en su cara. No estaba dispuesta a irse sin haber hablado con la rubia.

—Maura, ¿de qué manera puedo explicarte? ¡Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?! No quise reaccionar así, y cuando me dijiste... Cuando lo dijiste no supe que hacer... Mira, fui una tonta y solo quiero...

—Olvídalo —la cortó inmediatamente, alzando su mano derecha para indicarle que callara. —fue una tontería pensar que tú sentías lo mismo por mi, Jane, olvida lo que he dicho. No tiene sentido ya.

La mirada de Jane era una de profundo dolor al ver el rostro inexpresivo de su mejor amiga. Apenas unas horas antes, la rubia había tenido la sonrisa mas brillante que le había visto Jane en mucho tiempo, y pronto supo que esa sonrisa era por ella misma. Maura finalmente tuvo el valor de afrontar sus sentimientos y confesarlos a la detective, pero lastimosamente el alcohol le hizo una mala jugada, y la morena había acabado por destrozar el corazón de su mejor amiga.

—Maur...

—Maura, ¿tardarás mucho más?— Se escuchó una voz masculina, probablemente desde la habitación de la rubia. El rostro de Jane cambió rápidamente a uno de enojo, y alzó una ceja.

—¿Quién demonios esta contigo?

—Tengo compañía esta noche, Jane. Por ello te pido que te vayas. —La detective quería atravesarla con la mirada. Intentó dar un paso hacia la rubia, pero Maura retrocedió dos, escudándose con la puerta. —Además mírate, estás mas borracha que antes. Ve a casa por favor...

—No estoy borracha. Bebí un par de cervezas más cuando te fuiste y luego vine a buscarte.

—Ya estabas borracha cuando te dejé en la fiesta.

—Y fue muy fácil para ti encontrar alguien más que te hiciera compañía esta noche ¿no?

—Jane, ésta conversación no nos lleva a ningún lado. Vete por favor.

—¡No me muevo de aquí hasta que me escuches!

—Creo que todo Boston te escucha. Estás haciendo un escándalo... Vete. —Insistió la rubia en vano, hasta que unos pasos la hicieron girarse un poco. Jane aprovecho ese descuido de Maura para empujar la puerta y dar un par de pasos dentro de la casa de la forense.

—¿Qué sucede, Maura?

El hombre de antes por fin se mostraba, cubriendo su cuerpo sólo con una toalla de cintura para abajo. Jane no lo conocía, o al menos no recordaba haberlo visto antes así que suponía que Maura recientemente lo había conocido, y se preguntaba si lo había hecho esta misma noche después de lo sucedido entre ellas.

—Se acabó la fiesta, niño bonito. Largo de aquí— Sentenció la morena señalando al exterior.

—¡Jane! No puedes echarlo— Miró al hombre con una expresión de culpa en su rostro. —Ve arriba, Travis. Es ella quien se va.

—Te dije que de aquí no me muevo.

—¿Quién es esta mujer?

La rubia se llevó una mano al rostro. Definitivamente esa noche no estaba saliendo como lo habia planeado, era una total y completa pesadilla.

—Ella es...

—Soy su prometida— Solto la morena de golpe y sin pensar. Quiso plantarse frente al hombre para intimidarlo, pero en su lugar se quedo sujetando la puerta medio abierta, en parte para indicarle a Travis que se fuera, y a su vez para mantener el equilibrio y no perder su postura de fiera. Se habia quitado los zapatos de tacon al momento de llegar a casa de Maura, pero aún así era más alta que aquel muchacho, no mayor de 27 años. Éste pareció tragarselo, pues desapareció sin decir nada para ir a la habitación de Maura a recoger sus pertenencias y vestirse. La rubia le reprochaba a Jane con la mirada, pero no era capaz de articular palabra hasta que Travis bajó ya vestido y con su bolso en la espalda.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿piensas irte?

—No pienso acostarme con una mujer después de que su pareja, que también es mujer, le ha venido a reclamar. No te preocupes por el dinero, no voy a cobrarte por haber bebido un par de copas.

—¿Un prostituto Maura?— Jane la miró incredula y rió entre dientes. —¿en serio pensabas olvidarme así?

Maura casi la asesina con la mirada. —Cállate— Le ordenó antes de volver su mirada a Travis, que acomodaba su camisa. —Por favor, ella no es mi pareja. Además no estaría bien que te deje ir a estas horas, se supone que te quedarías hasta el amanecer.

—Puedo pedir que una patrulla lo lleve a casa— Sugirió la morena con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al saber que el hombre no tenía una profesión como los otros novios de Maura, se habia relajado por completo, sabiendo que la rubia jamás se enredaria sentimentalmente con alguien que venda su cuerpo.

—Jane, te he dicho que cierres la boca.

—Mira Maura, ha estado increíble el vino y eres una mujer muy interesante, pero no pienso hacer nada más después de saber por qué es que querías hacerlo en un principio.

—Oooh, es un prostituto con buenos principios. ¡Bien hecho, Maur! Siempre te las arreglas para mezclarte con gente tan inteligente y educada como tu. ¿Cómo es que fuiste a enamorarte de mi?— La morena fingía estar pensando. —Sé que soy guapisíma y probablemente la mejor detective de Boston, pero no soy tan educada como tú.

El muchacho palideció.

—¿Que es poli dice?— La cara de susto que puso Travis sólo hizo sonreír más a Jane. Lo habia conseguido: habia logrado espantarlo de una y por todas. —Lo siento, yo me voy.

Y salió casi disparado de la casa, tropezando con los tacones de la morena en el acto. Maura explotó ante la risa despreocupada de la detective.

—¡Primero me haces quedar como idiota cuando intento confesarte mis sentimientos y luego vienes para arruinarme lo que pudo ser una buena noche de sexo que, por cierto, necesito bastante!— La rubia caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba hecha una furia y Jane no podia dejar de sonreír, pues ante sus ojos Maura se veía adorable haciendo esa clase de escenas. —¡Eres intolerable, Jane! No puedo creer que te soportara como mi mejor amiga durante todfssmmm.

El discurso de la rubia fue interrumpido por una mano cubriendo su boca. Jane continuaba sonriendo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, intentando por todas mantenerse firme, aunque sólo lo consiguió apoyando su otra mano en la cadera de Maura para sostenerse bien.

—Me has soportado todos estos años porque me amas...— Aseguró con una sonrisa boba en su rostro —y yo te amo a ti. Tu bien lo sabes y... Shhh, deja de retorcerte Maur... Espera, es que no te entiendo.

Tras retirar su mano de la boca de Maura, la rubia tomo una gran bocanada de aire para luego casi gritarle a la morena que no la habia dejado respirar. Jane se disculpo y empezo a dejar besos descuidados en las mejillas de Maura mientras esta aun intentaba normalizar su respiración, pero cuando los labios de la detective rozaron los suyos, retrocedió casi de un salto.

En su intento por alejarse, Maura dio un leve empujón al cuerpo de la detective, que en su estado, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentada haciendo un puchero.

—Lo siento, Jane ¿te encuentras bien?

—¿Te disculpas por haberme llamado insoportable antes?

—No.

—Entonces no estoy bien.

—Oh, vamos —Maura le tendio la mano para intentar ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero la morena se aprovecho de su fuerza e hizo que la rubia fuese a parar encima de ella de un tirón. —¡Jane, sueltame!

—No, disculpate y di que me amas.

—¡No lo haré!— Maura no dejaba de moverse entre los brazos de Jane, pero la detective, aún estando ebria, tenía la fuerza suficiente para dominarla sin problemas— ¡Ya déjame!

—¡¿Qué ocurre ahí dentro?!— Se escucho una voz desde afuera, y acto seguido una llave en la cerradura llamo la atención de la rubia. Jane hizo caso omiso, pero Maura habia logrado reconocer la voz de Korsak e intentó ponerse de pie. La morena no lo permitiría.

Jane se las arreglo para quedar encima de Maura sin mucho esfuerzo, sentada sobre sus muslos y sujetando sus manos a la altura de su cabeza. La rubia quedo tan sorprendida que se olvidó de respirar, sólo podía sentir el cuerpo de la detective sobre el suyo, ver sus ojos oscuros mirandola fijamente mientras se acercaba a su rostro, y su labio inferior permanecía capturado entre los dientes delanteros reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—¡Quita tus manos de ella!— Exclamo Frost al ver la escena que tenía en frente. Jane estaba de espalda a la puerta e inclinada hacia adelante, por lo que el muchacho apenas pudo ver una figura que estaba encima de la rubia. Maura no decía nada, y la morena se incorporo un poco, girando el rostro para encontrarse con Frost, Korsak y Frankie, y con su madre detrás de ellos. —¿Jane?— Preguntaron casi todos al unisono.

—Hola chicos...— Saludo la italiana con un tono de voz inocente. Maura debajo de ella estaba completamente roja como un tomate, avergonzada de la imagen que ambas debian dar. —¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Hubo una queja de que habia mucho escandalo en esta dirección...

—... Y al ver que era la casa de Maura decidimos venir nosotros. Ma dijo que habia visto a Maura llegar con un hombre —siguió Frankie— pensamos que algo malo ocurría.

—Aunque me parece que ya entiendo el escandalo...— Habló Frost nuevamente, ya habían bajado sus armas.

—No es lo que parece, detectives —intervino Maura con la voz ahogada. Angela se acerco para ver más de cerca, Korsak la siguió y más atrás Frankie.

Jane se habia olvidado de la posición en la que estaban, por lo que se disculpó e intento ponerse de pie, tambaleandose en el intento. Frost lo noto y la ayudo antes de que su madre pudiera notarlo también, alejandola de el círculo donde estaba Frankie ayudando a Maura a levantarse y Angela haciendo preguntas de lo que habia ocurrido.

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? Cuando dijiste que hablarías con la Dra. Isles a cualquier costo, no imaginé que serías capaz de ésto. ¿Qué le hiciste?

Jane se libero de su agarre y casi cae otra vez, de no ser porque Barry la volvió a sujetar por el brazo.

—Vine a hablarle y estaba con un estúpido prostituto, sólo lo corri de aquí y quise seguir hablando con Maur pero ella no queria escucharme... —parecía que la morena iba a llorar por los gestos que hacia y su forma de hablar.

—Y te fuiste sobre ella. —Agregó alzando una ceja— Si no te conociera hubiera jurado que ibas a abusar de ella Jane.

—¡JANE RIZZOLI, VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

—Oh no... —Insegura, miró a Frost, y éste asintió acompañandola a donde se encontraban su mamá y su hermano, con Korsak y su mejor amiga. Como lo sospechaba, Angela le echó la bronca apenas llegó hasta ellos.

—¿Cómo está eso de que le arruinaste una cita a Maura? ¡Es tu amiga! No deberías haber hecho eso, mucho menos a estas horas, lo que sea que tuvieras que decirle podía esperar a la mañana...

Jane negaba con la cabeza y miraba a la rubia.

—¿Me acusaste con mi madre, Maur? ¿en serio crees que así te librarás de nuestra conversación?

—No hay nada que conversar, Jane. Todo esta dicho entre nosotras.

—No, no es así.

—Jane, ¿me estás escuchando?

—No, Ma.

—Dije que nos vamos a casa ahora mismo.

—No hay necesidad, me quedaré con Maura.

—No lo harás. —Sentenció la rubia mirando hacia otro lado. Aún así podía sentir la mirada incredula de su mejor amiga, y los ojos de Frost y Korsak encima de ella.

—Maura, no hagas esto... —Pidió la morena con voz suave, dando un paso hacia ella, el mismo que la rubia retrocedió. Maura habia puesto una barrera invisible entre ellas, y todos los presentes lo notaban. —Maur. Escuchame, por favor.

—No Jane, te escuché suficiente en la fiesta. No quiero escucharte más. —Enojada, pero con la misma gracia y sutileza de siempre, Maura dio media vuelta y se encaminó a las escaleras. Antes de empezar a subir, habló una última vez. —Angela, cierra la puerta cuando salgan y asegúrate de que Jane se hidrate bien cuando lleguen a casa. Gracias por venir, detectives. Que tengan una buena noche, o lo que queda de ella. —Murmuró lo último para si misma, y sin girarse para dedicarles una mirada de disculpa, Maura se fue a su habitación, se tumbó en la cama, y esperó a que todos se fueran para romper a llorar. Las palabras de Jane aún la golpeaban sin piedad.

 _ **"No seas idiota, Maura, tú no me amas de esa forma"**_

¿Como podia Jane dudar de ella? De su mejor amiga, de su confidente... De la única persona a su alrededor que no podia mentir, literalmente.

 _ **"Es un mal chiste, vamos, ya dejalo, eres patética haciendo bromas**_ — _escuchó la risa de la morena resonar en su mente_ — _**anda Maur, deja de decir estupideces y vamos a por otro trago. Yo invito. Pero no creas que es porque estoy ligando contigo, eh"**_

Entre lagrimas silenciosas, Maura se quedo dormida, abrazada a su cuerpo. Ni siquiera se habia preocupado por cambiarse la ropa de la fiesta, no le importaba nada, era un desastre por dentro, ¿por qué no serlo por fuera de una vez?

—Mirate hija, eres un desastre. —Soltó la mujer mayor al momento de entrar a la casa— ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que estuviste borracha? ¿cuando te graduaste?

—Déjame en paz, ma.

Frankie arrastraba a Jane dentro de la casa donde vivía su madre, y la morena no dejaba de insisitir con que ella podía hacerlo sola. Apenas llegó al sofa, se lanzó boca abajo sobre éste y pronto se quedo dormida, mientras que su madre aún seguía reprendiendola acerca de su actitud con Maura. Frankie no quiso avisar a su madre que Jane ya tenia más de 15 minutos dormida, sabia que si le decia eso, se guardaria todas las reprimendas para darselas en la mañana, y despertar a Jane Rizzoli con resaca únicamente para regañarla era el peor error que un ser humano pudiera cometer.

—Yo me voy... Ya las veo en la mañana. —Se despidio Frankie. No quería estar ahí si su hermana despertaba con su típico mal humor.

—Siento que me han atropellado...

La morena se quejaba bajo las sabanas que su madre le habia dejado para que no cogiera frío en la madrugada. Seguía en el sofá. Angela le tendio un vaso de agua sin decir nada cuando esta, finalmente después de luchar con las cobijas, logro salir a la luz.

—Eres un desastre. —La acusó su madre por lo bajo. Jane se bebio toda el agua y miro a su alrededor, acostumbrandose a la luz que habia.

—¿Por qué me he dormido en tu sofa y no en la habitación de Maura?

La confusión era notable en ella, pero su madre no podia verla pues estaba de espaldas.

—¿No recuerdas tu escenita de anoche?

—¿Anoche?

—Sí Jane, anoche cuando le arruinaste su cita a Maura y la hiciste enojar...

—¿Cita?— Jane empezaba a recordar un poco de la fiesta, y vagamente tuvo pequeños recuerdos de la confesión de Maura.

 _"... creo que siempre he sentido esto por ti, sólo que con el tiempo se ha ido incrementando. Tengo un enamoramiento... Estoy enamorada de ti, Jane. Y me hace feliz ser capaz de decirlo en voz alta, después de tanto tiempo, por fin acepto esto que siento... Me hace sentir libre, y... pero, ¿por qué estás riendo así?"_

 _"Porque es una tonteria"_

—Oh no, Maur... Tengo que hablar con ella, ma.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero un mareo la llevó de regreso al sofá.

—No puedes.

—Me importa poco si no quiere verme, debo hablar con ella. De ser necesario voy a tirar su puerta si se niega a abrirla.

—No abrirá porque no esta en su casa.

—¿Cómo que no?— Jane la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Salió muy temprano esta mañana, me dijo que alimentara a la tortuga...

—Bass...

—... que alimentara a Bass mientras ella estaba fuera.

—¿Dijo a donde iba?

—Me pidió que no te lo dijera.

—¡Ma!

—No sé que le hiciste a Maura, pero lo que haya sido la dejo muy afectada...

—Por eso necesito saber donde esta, necesito disculparme y...

—Ella no quiere verte. —Puso una mano sobre el muslo de su hija para evitar que tratara de levantarse— Dale tiempo. —Sugirió, a lo que Jane negó con la cabeza.

A Maura le habia tomado solo unos minutos encontrar un hombre que le hiciera compañía. Si le daba tiempo, ¿quién le garantizaba a la detective que su mejor amiga no estaría casada para cuando quisiera hablar con ella?

—No puedo darle tiempo. No puedo perder a Maura de esta forma.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Jane volvió a negar con la cabeza. —No puedo decirte ahora. Si logro hablar con Maura y arreglar todo esto, entonces tú y todos se enterarán. Pero por ahora... —guardó silencio. —Necesito encontrarla, ma, por favor...

El rostro de Angela paso de tener un gesto comprensivo a uno de pena.

—Ella no dijo a donde iba. —Jane protestó— Ya la conoces, Maura es muy reservada con sus cosas.

—Es eso o que sabe que no eres de fiar.

—¡Jane!

—Lo siento.

Entonces, el silencio lleno la habitación. ¿Había algo que hacer? ¿Volvería Maura en unos dias? ¿una semana? ¿un mes? ¿Cuanto tardaría? ¿Dónde iría?

Sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier momento si continuaba llenandose de preguntas sin respuesta, pero no podía evitarlo. Era una idiota por haberse burlado de Maura de aquella forma tan cruel, y no se excusaba con la cantidad de alcohol que había en su organismo, sino con el miedo que la invadió al pensar que esa mujer tan maravillosa sintiera tantas cosas por ella. Estaba aterrorizada, y lo disimuló bromeando, como de costumbre. Sólo que, en esta ocasión, y gracias al alcohol, sus bromas fueron demasiado duras, no sólo para Maura, sino para cualquier persona con sentimientos.


	2. Chapter 2

—Sabemos que tiene esas tres residencias a su nombre —informaba una voz masculina, que bien podía ser la de un jovencito de 14 años— ya han revisado dos; las que están más alejadas. Sólo falta la que está cerca del centro. La dejamos en último porque, bueno, cuando estás ocultándote no lo haces justo donde todos pueden verte ¿no?

La risa nerviosa del hombre hizo que Jane pusiera los ojos en blanco. _Novatos._

—Es lo que se espera —intervino Frost— que vayas al lugar más lejano. Pero si hace lo contrario, como quedarse en el centro... le da más tiempo, porque precisamente nadie espera encontrarla allí, donde cualquiera la vería. Fue muy lista.

—¿Estamos seguros de que no está pagando un hotel? —preguntó la morena.

—No ha utilizado ninguna de sus tarjetas —respondió el mismo hombre de voz aniñada, que permanecía frente al computador, y de vez en vez, tecleaba algunas cosas— y hace dos semanas que no hay movimiento en sus cuentas. Además tenemos al menos dos policías en todos los cajeros automáticos. A ninguno se ha acercado.

—Bueno, puede que tuviera algo de efectivo guardado. Chico —Jane puso una mano en el hombro del joven y le dio un suave apretón cuando vio que éste la miraba enarcando una ceja con curiosidad, y quizá un atisbo de incredulidad— tienes que pensar siempre en todas las posibilidades, incluso las más locas. Que no se te escape ninguna teoría, o tu sospechoso se escapará también.

Ella sonrió, al igual que varios otros que también escuchaban.

—¡La tengo! —se hizo escuchar otro de los detectives, esta vez con una voz mas grave, alzando su mano izquierda mientras la derecha permanecía sobre el mouse del computador que utilizaba. La morena se acercó hacia él, seguida por un par de hombres. —Ha usado una de sus tarjetas —informó con notable emoción— mire, aquí —señaló, y Jane se inclinó un poco para ver la dirección. —la patrulla que vigilaba ese cajero la ha pillado. Están siguiendola ahora, al parecer no se ha enterado aún. Va a pie.

—Ya la tenemos —se escuchó otra voz masculina.

La sonrisa de Rizzoli se amplió, y salió disparada hacia su coche, siendo seguida segundos después por los demás oficiales.

—No se escapará esta vez —dijo Frost muy seguro, sentado en el asiento del co-piloto.

—Cuento con ello.

* * *

Una carpeta de color amarillo opaco cayó sobre el escritorio. Había suficientes papeles ahí como para que ésta hiciera un ruido audible al golpear la mesa, logrando así que varios se girasen a mirar en busca de la procedencia de aquel molesto sonido. Había sido una semana dura tratando de pillar a esta mujer, quien había sido cómplice en un terrible homicidio. Ahora, con la mujer encarcelada y sin otro caso por resolver, los detectives podrían respirar tranquilamente, ir a casa y dormir sin tener que pensar en mil teorías no comprobadas, sin preocuparse por dejar un asesino suelto. Estarían relajados. Al menos, hasta que a otro asesino le naciera hacer de las suyas. Entonces, la rutina empezaría nuevamente.

—Otro caso cerrado —celebró Rizzoli, dejándose caer pesadamente en su silla. Frost hizo lo mismo, y Frankie, que sólo los miraba, se echó a reír.

—Cualquiera diría que están agotados —comentó Korsak desde su lugar— ¿les vendría bien un par de tragos esta noche?

Ellos no iban a negarse, y menos aún después de la semana que habían tenido, con esa mujer escabullendose como una rata.

—¿Vienes, Jane? —preguntó Frost un rato más tarde, cuando el reloj marcó la hora de salida de todos. Jane se había quedado pensando en el caso que acababan de cerrar, por lo que no fue consciente de el pasar de las manecillas del reloj. —Vamos de salida —siguió él, tomando su saco que colgaba del espaldar de la silla.

Después de echar un vistazo a la hora, se puso de pie, dispuesta a pasar el rato con sus colegas.

—¿Puedes creer que faltó toda la semana al trabajo sólo para no cruzarse conmigo? —comentó ella mientras alcanzaba a su compañero, ya sólo estaban ellos dos en la oficina, pues los demás habían salido en el tiempo que Jane dejaba su escritorio en orden para retirarse.

Frost frunció las cejas.

—¿De quién hablamos?

—Maura, por supuesto.

—Jane, la Doc ha estado en su oficina todo el día —aseguró él mientras ambos cruzaban el umbral de la puerta. Jane visualizó las puertas del elevador e hizo una mueca— toda la semana —agregó.

—¿Estaba aquí?

—Es lo que acabo de decir.

—Pero... no la vi. —Ahora ella fruncía las cejas, mirando a Frost. —Pensé que estaba fuera de Boston. No la veo desde esa madrugada.

—Yo no la hubiera culpado si se reportaba enferma y salía del país. —Él se encogió de hombros antes de que Jane pudiera golpear su brazo. Después ambos rieron. —Sabes que lo que le hiciste...

—¿Crees que siga aquí?

—¿Eh? —Frost procesó la pregunta, para entonces negar con la cabeza— Ah, no, no vas a ir allí. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos del espacio?

—Tuvo una semana de espacio, eso es suficiente.

—Vamos, Jane —insistió— nos están esperando. Dijiste que irías.

—Iré —aseguró con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia el elevador. Frost entornaba los ojos— después de hablar con Maura.

Frost negó con la cabeza mientras observaba a su compañera y amiga desaparecer tras las puertas del elevador. Luego, él se retiró directo al encuentro con sus otros compañeros. Todos preguntaron por Rizzoli, por supuesto, y el muchacho moreno solo pudo encoger los hombros y decir que ya aparecería un poco más tarde.

Dos golpes en la puerta de su oficina avisaron la presencia de alguien, pero Maura no apartó sus ojos del documento que tenía entre manos y que repasaba por tercera vez, mientras esperaba que los cuarenta minutos que le quedaban de trabajo se desvanecieran junto con dolorosos pensamientos. —Adelante —había dicho con voz audible a quien fuera que tocaba la puerta. Echó un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca, notando que su deseo se había cumplido, o al menos parte de éste, porque aunque los minutos se habían desvanecido tan pronto que para ella fue imposible notarlo, los pensamientos que la atormentaban seguían allí. Y para empeorarlo todo, su tormento principal; Jane Rizzoli permanecía de pie a unos cuatro pasos de distancia de su escritorio, mirándola con una sonrisa pequeña pero perceptible. Esa sonrisa que Jane llevaba cuando sabía que había metido la pata y estaba dispuesta a pedir disculpas.

Había tanto que decir entre ellas... Una semana sin verse, sin hablar, una semana de palabras que no fueron dichas. Palabras que ahora podían decir libremente, frente a frente, pero que, por alguna razón, no se atrevían.

 _Tic toc._

El reloj avanzaba, y las dos mujeres permanecían en silencio. Maura ya no la miraba. Se había puesto de pie para guardar sus cosas. Organizó los documentos y los dejó en la carpeta a la cual pertenecían, tomó su bolso, y se dispuso a salir de allí ignorando por completo a Rizzoli con su adorable sonrisa de disculpa. Sabía que aquello sería un intento fallido, pero no podía dejar de intentar.

Esperaba que Jane la tomara del brazo para detenerla, o que se moviera solo un poco para obstruirle el paso mientras ella caminaba hacia la puerta, pero cuando el brazo de la morena se extendió frente a ella, a la altura de su cintura, detuvo su andar. Podía sentir el calor proveniente del brazo de Rizzoli atravesando la impecable y suave tela de el vestido azul que había elegido para ese día.

Allí estaba ahora, sin haberlo esperado, y por consecuente, sin haber podido escapar, se encontraba entre los brazos de su tormento. Quería quejarse, gritarle, llorar, tantas cosas, tantas palabras... Y ninguna salía cuando más era necesitada.

—Demás está decir que fui una idiota. En todos los aspectos. —Rizzoli dejó escapar un suspiro que hizo estremecer a Maura cuando rozó apenas su oído. Jane no parecía tener pensado dejarla ir, y Maura, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sólo podía dejarse abrazar. —Dios, incluso me comporté como un hombre ¿verdad? —La rubia no tenía pensado responder. —Ya, ya entiendo. No quieres hablar —ella volvió a suspirar. Otro estremecimiento por parte de Maura— bueno... —comenzó, alargando la palabra lo más que pudo mientras se distanciaba un poco— yo puedo hacerte hablar. Además, ya que estamos a solas, creo que podría besarte.

—No te atreverías.

Jane sonrió.

—Ya hablaste.

Maura se alejó de ella por la fuerza, dejando caer su bolso en el acto. Antes de que pudiera inclinarse para levantarlo, Jane ya lo había hecho y lo sostenía frente a ella con una sonrisa arrogante. _Anda, intenta tomarlo,_ parecía decir en silencio.

Maura Isles no era una persona agresiva. Ella siempre estaba en calma, siempre en control, siempre cuidando cada paso que daba. ¿En qué momento había logrado Jane Rizzoli cambiar su comportamiento? Ahora la rubia le arrebataba bruscamente el bolso de las manos, a lo que Jane hizo una mueca, pero después solo pudo sonreir.

—Hablemos —pidió tranquilamente, intentando alcanzar una de las manos de Maura con las suyas, pero al ver las intenciones que la rubia tenía de retroceder, dejó caer sus brazos pesadamente. La sonrisa se borró— por favor, ahora es el momento perfecto; estamos solas... sobrias.

El momento era perfecto, y Maura daba fe de ello, pero ¿para qué hablar de un tema que para ella ya estaba cerrado? O al menos eso se forzaba a creer. Eso deseaba; cerrar el tema, pasar la página, y superarlo. Pero mientras Jane siguiera insistiendo, no iba a lograrlo.

—Te escucho —habló finalmente, y antes de que la morena interrumpiera, agregó un par de cosas más— pero serán sólo quince minutos. Ha sido una semana larga y quiero ir a casa.

—También yo, pero he quedado de tomar unos tragos con Korsak y Frost, y el resto de idiotas —comentó con naturalidad haciendo una de sus muecas, pero al ver que Maura enarcaba una ceja y señalaba el reloj en su muñeca, supo que hablaba muy en serio respecto a los quince minutos. —Está bien, está bien. Al punto —suspiró— primero que nada, quiero que sepas que lo siento. No estaba pensando correctamente cuando hablaste conmigo...

—Pude notarlo muy bien.

—¿Vas a dejarme hablar?

—No te estoy cubriendo la boca.

—Maura... —la rubia hizo un gesto, como si sellara sus labios, y Jane continuó— Me gustaría que hablaramos en serio esta vez.

—Pensé que eso hacíamos.

—Y yo pensé que mantendrías la boca cerrada.

—... lo siento.

—Lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría saber con detalles, eso que dices sentir por mi. ¿Cómo pasó? Te he visto salir con tantos hombres, e incluso me has animado a salir con unos cuantos... ¿Por qué ibas a decirle a la persona que te gusta, que salga con alguien que no eres tú? —Jane tenía la cabeza ladeada— He tenido toda esta semana para pensar, para darle vueltas y vueltas a nuestra amistad, y no veo el punto donde algo cambiara.

Jane hizo una pausa, repasando en su mente todo lo que había pensado una y otra vez referente a ese asunto, y Maura aprovechó ese silencio para dar a conocer su opinión.

—Tal vez se deba a que nada cambió —aquel fue un susurro, casi con timidez— tal vez sólo noté lo que me había negado a ver cuando te conocí. Nunca te vi como otro detective de la Unidad de Homicidios... Siempre me pareció que sobresalías, y no solo por el hecho de ser la única mujer allí. —Jane soltó una risita, y sin que Maura y ella fueran muy conscientes, ambas empezaron a cerrar el molesto espacio que las separaba. Como imanes, sus cuerpos eran atraídos lentamente. Estar alejadas para ellas siempre había sido una tortura, por eso Jane se quedaba con Maura cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad, por eso Maura aprovechaba cada chance para tocarla, tomar su mano, acariciar su brazo. Por eso no podían estar peleadas demasiado tiempo; se necesitaban, se querían, se deseaban, todo esto sin ser conscientes de lo que ocurría realmente entre ellas. Quizá otros podían verlo, pero ellas permanecían en su mundo, dentro de una burbuja donde sólo existían Jane Rizzoli y Maura Isles. Los demás eran extras en esa película que ellas tenían por vida. —Eres una mujer fuerte, y tienes la valentía que a muchos hombres le falta. Si a eso le agregas tu compasión, tu inteligencia, tu ternura...

—No soy tierna.

—Eres adorable —Jane bufó— sabes que tengo razón. Muy en el fondo tienes unos sentimientos de oro.

—No sé si emocionarme porque me hagas cumplidos, o...

—El punto, Jane —la rubia llevó su mano derecha hasta la mejilla de Jane, rozándola con los dedos en una suave y delicada caricia— es que siempre te vi como una persona especial. Alguien admirable. Alguien que... que, sin querer, logró llenar mi mundo de vida.

—Creo que eso es bastante, tomando en cuenta que trabajas rodeada de muertos. —Jane volvió a soltar una risita.

—Me estoy esforzando por crear un ambiente romántico y tú saltas con cualquier cosa —ella fingía estar enojada, pero sus manos sobre los hombros de Jane, y la sonrisa que intentaba reprimir, demostraban otra cosa. La morena lo notó, por supuesto, pero optó por alargar un poquito el silencio.

Estaban completamente solas.

Sus cuerpos juntos, abrazadas; Jane sujetando la cintura de Maura, y la rubia permanecía con ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de su detective favorita, pero todavía con el espacio suficiente para que sus rostros estuvieran frente a frente.

La puerta cerrada impedía la vista y el paso a cualquiera que pudiera quedar en el edificio.

Una mirada intensa entre ambas.

La tensión que había entre ellas había desaparecido ya, poco o nada importaba la pelea, ellas ahora estaban bien.

Sonrisas de genuina felicidad adornaban sus rostros, ambas a la espera de que la otra hiciera el primer movimiento, ambas inseguras. ¿Quién le garantizaba a Maura que no estaba malinterpretando esta reconciliación como algo más por parte de la morena? ¿Quién le garantizaba a Jane que Maura realmente quería dar ese paso?

Un beso. Únicamente un suave y sencillo beso en los labios. Eso hacían las personas que se gustaban, ¿no? Los enamorados se besaban. Las parejas se besaban. Cuando te atrae alguien, deseas besarle. Maura lo deseaba, quería besarla, pero ¿estaban listas para cruzar la línea?

No, no lo sabía, y dudaba seriamente si en realidad quería saber.

No estaba segura de poder soportar otro rechazo, y sin embargo continuaba entre los brazos de Jane como si esa discusión entre ellas jamás hubiera ocurrido. Cómo deseaba poder echar un vistazo en la mente de Jane y saber lo que estaba pensando, si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, si no lo eran...

Jane ladeó la cabeza apenas un poco.

—¿En qué piensas?

—Eso mismo quisiera saber... —respondió después de un suspiro. La morena entornó los ojos.

—¿No sabes en qué piensas?

—Me refiero a que también me gustaría saber lo que tú piensas.

—Bien. Un dolar por mis pensamientos.

—¿No debe ser una moneda?

—Tengo pensamientos caros —comentó con un movimiento de cejas que hizo reír a Maura. Oír su risa tan calmada y tan cerca la hizo perder la razón por unos segundos, y sus deseos se hicieron audibles— mejor un beso por ellos —dijo, más seria esta vez.

—¿Debo pagar antes o después? —preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido, haciendo esa mueca adorable que a Jane tanto le gustaba.

—¿Que tal antes y después?

El choque de sus labios con los de la morena, alejaron todo pensamiento y respuesta que ella hubiera querido dar. Rizzoli no quiso perder más tiempo. No tenía conocimientos de lo que podría suceder una vez sus labios dejasen de besar los de Maura, y honestamente, le daba igual. Todo lo que podía pensar ahora era que, por Dios, estaba besando a Maura. En los labios. La estaba besando con firmeza, fuerza, con muchas ganas... y era un beso correspondido.

Maura agradeció que los brazos de la detective estuvieran tan firmes alrededor de su cintura, porque había sentido sus piernas flaquear tantas veces que seguramente hubiera caído como una muñeca de trapo, de no ser por que Jane la tenía pegada a su cuerpo como si de ello dependiera su vida.

El beso fue perdiendo intensidad a medida que pasaban los segundos y el aire se volvía más necesitado, hasta llegar a ser solo besos cortos, roces leves pero cargados de dulzura a partes iguales.

Rizzoli fue la primera en reaccionar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando ambas juntaron sus frentes, compartiendo el aire que respiraban, sus narices rozandose suavemente una que otra vez. Al abrir sus ojos después de un par de segundos, pudo ver los ojos de Maura aún cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y lo que menos le agradó de todo; las cejas fruncidas, dejando ver arrugas de inquietud en su frente. Las manos de Jane abandonaron su posición en la cintura de la rubia, para subir hasta su rostro, el cual acarició mientras secaba las lágrimas que no advirtió hasta ese momento.

—¿Te he lastimado? —preguntó preocupada, dirigiendo su mirada a los labios levemente hinchados debido a la fuerza del beso que habían compartido, en busca de algún rastro de que había hecho algo mal. Una mordida inconsciente, tal vez. Maura negó apenas con la cabeza. La morena no entendía qué estaba sucediendo y su paciencia siempre había sido mínima, por lo que empezaba a desesperarse. —¿Ha estado tan mal? ¿Debí haber esperado un poco más? —angustia era todo lo que podía reconocerse en la voz de Jane— Maur, lo siento...

Un nuevo beso calmó a la fiera interna de Rizzoli, convirtiéndola una vez más en la adorable mujer que la rubia había mencionado con anterioridad. Cuando los labios se apartaron esta vez, Maura abrió los ojos con las pestañas empapadas debido a las lágrimas.

—Lo siento —volvió a decir, aunque no estaba segura de por qué se disculpaba.

—No lo hagas. No has hecho nada malo, es simple emoción. No estaba preparada para esto.

—¿El qué?

—Para tenerte de esta forma —concluyó felizmente la frase con un beso. —Me había hecho la idea de que pasaríamos un tiempo distanciadas, pero que luego lo olvidaríamos y volveríamos a ser amigas. Sólo amigas —resaltó con pesar.

—Bueno, creo que volvemos a ser amigas.

—Sí, somos amigas.

—Amigas que se quieren...

—Mucho.

—Amigas que se cuidan...

—Siempre, desde luego.

—Amigas que se besan.

—Esa es una posibilidad.

—No juegues conmigo, Maura Isles. —Hizo que los pies de la rubia abandonaran el suelo, sujetándola fuerte por la cintura y haciendo que ambas dieran un giro por un momento, como en cualquier película romántica. Maura reía abiertamente, feliz. —Una vez que he probado tus labios, no puedes privarme de besarlos con libertad.

—Eres libre de hacerlo.

—¿Cuando desee?

—Cuando desees.

—¿Incluso si es en unos veinte minutos, en el Dirty Robber, y frente a todo el mundo?

—Esa idea no me fascina del todo —Maura elevó una ceja— ¿por qué preguntas?

—Porque me gustaría saber si hay algún problema en que quiera besar a mi novia y presumirla ante todos.

—No tienes una novia.

Jane sonrió y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Estás diciendo que no aceptas ser mi novia?

—No me lo has preguntado.

—Si te lo pidiera ¿aceptarías?

—Tienes que preguntarlo correctamente o no responderé.

—No sabía que había un protocolo para esto —se quejó, suspirando después— bueno, Maur ¿quieres ser mi novia sí o sí? Ya me dijiste que me amas, así que creo que sé la respuesta, pero vamos que la niña quiere el protocolo.

—Podrías ser más delicada, ya sabes.

—¡Maura!

—¡Sí! —chilló entre risas, que fueron calladas con besos por parte de la morena.

—¿Y dices que la intolerable soy yo?

—Oh, calla.

—Entonces ¿vamos a besarnos al Dirty Robber?

—Creo que no eres consciente de que a esta hora el Dirty Robber debe estar lleno de colegas ¿no es así?

—Soy bien consciente de ello, por eso quiero hacerlo —le guiñó el ojo— así todos sabrán que la sexy forense no está disponible.

—Déjate de tonterías. Deberíamos ir a casa a descansar.

—¿A tu casa?

—A nuestras casas.

—Te refieres a pasar por mi casa recogiendo ropa, y luego a tu casa. Sí, genial idea.

Jane ni siquiera esperó que la rubia respondiera algo, prácticamente la empujó fuera de la oficina, caminaron casi corriendo, y en un segundo, mágicamente estaban frente al auto de la forense.

—¿Piensas dejar tu auto?

—Es fin de semana. No lo necesitaré, a menos que se presente algún caso, y si eso pasa, fácilmente iremos juntas a la escena. Ya lo hemos hecho antes, es normal.

—Tienes razón... Esta es una rutina muy común entre nosotras. Estoy segura de que nadie se sorprendería si decimos que nos mudaremos juntas.

—¿Me lo estás pidiendo?

Maura le lanzó las llaves.

—Calla y conduce.

—Yo creo que sí. —dijo entre risas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pero hola vale, qué bonita es ésta persona que me está leyendo :D**

 **Ya va siendo tiempo de que diga algo ¿no? ¿No? ¿Mejor me voy? Ah, bueno.**

 **Nah, mentira, sí diré algo. Resulta que esta historia estaba planeada para ser un one shot de esos tristes que te dejan pensando que, aunque haya mucho cariño de por medio (y sabemos que estas chicas se aman) en el amor no siempre hay un final feliz. El caso es que yo escribí esto en un estado de despecho que mejor ni les cuento (?) y bueno, no tenía pensado continuar, pero visto que ha gustado y a mi me ha mejorado el ánimo, pues vamos a darles un poquito el gusto de verlas juntas. Pero les advierto que no tengo una trama en mente para esta historia, por lo que es su deber darme ideas. (?)**

 **No dejen de comentar y dejarme saber lo que opinan ¿vale? Me encanta leeros.**

 **cecilis** **: te debo el momento sexy porque, no sé, como que no se me da escribir en plan grrr. ):**

 **Anonimo[Jun 9]** **: no tienes idea de la emoción que he sentido al ver este comentario, debo decir que me has alegrado el fin de semana. Si lees esto, espero no dejes de comentar, por favor. Me anima ver cosas como esta.**

 **diana10 : esa era la idea :D no, no dar ganas de matarme, lo otro jaja. Gracias a ti por comentar.**

 **Veronika** **: ¡Saludos! :D felicidades por haber sido el primer comentario de esta historia. Te has ganado la oportunidad de pedir un one shot a tu gusto. (?)**

 **Selva** **: te mando un beso, gracias por comentar.**

* * *

—Estaba segura de que habías dejado Boston aquella noche, pensaba que no habías venido siquiera a trabajar.

La italiana se interrumpió para beber el contenido de la botella de cerveza en su mano izquierda, y mientras lo hacía, Maura le respondió alzando levemente uno de sus hombros.

—No abandonaría mi trabajo por asuntos personales como este —Jane la miró enarcando las cejas, como si no le agradaran las palabras que había dicho— me refiero a que mi trabajo es más importante que cualquier cosa.

—¿Soy cualquier cosa? —fingió estar ofendida.

—No, Jane, no quise decir...

—Estoy bromeando —la mano que no sujetaba la botella, tomó con gentileza la delicada mano de Maura por encima de la mesa, para así demostrar que no estaba enojada ni nada por el estilo. —Sé lo importante que es tu trabajo. Para mi también lo es, ya sabes. Sólo... Tuve miedo entonces —confesó, y sus ojos no miraban a Maura, sino que estaban fijos en un pequeño charco de agua que había dejado su cerveza en la mesa cuando la levantó para beber— no sabía dónde podías haber ido, le dijiste a ma que se encargara de Bass, no dejaste dicho qué harías, y no te vi en toda la semana.

—Estuve aquí toda la semana.

—¿Escondida?

—No, trabajando. Ese día, después de nuestra pelea, lo tomé libre para aclarar mis pensamientos. Estaba realmente enojada, pero lo sobrellevé, y fui a trabajar normalmente. Pero entenderás que no me apetecía cruzarme contigo...

Jane suspiró. La felicidad que la había invadido minutos antes, tras besar por primera vez los labios de la rubia, se hizo a un lado para dejarle paso a un sentimiento de culpa mucho mayor al que había experimentado después de romper el corazón de Maura. En ese entonces sólo pensaba que había lastimado a su mejor amiga, pero ahora, tenía la certeza de que no sólo había roto el corazón de la forense, sino el suyo propio además, pues de la manera más tonta se había privado de recibir el amor puro y sincero que la rubia tenía para ella. Al rechazarla como hizo en esa fiesta, había cerrado su corazón y su mente a la idea de que alguien como Maura Isles pudiera sentir cosas por ella.

Ella, que era tan desaliñada en ocasiones, que muchas veces carecía de la gracia femenina, y que huía lejos de los compromisos.

Se había menospreciado.

—¿Jane?

Un suave apretón en su mano, por parte de la rubia, trajo a Jane de vuelta a la realidad que compartían.

El Dirty Robber no estaba tan lleno como ellas habían imaginado antes de llegar allí. Korsak y Frost, desde la barra, miraban a ambas mujeres preguntándose si todo estaba bien, o si se aproximaba una nueva pelea entre ellas, debido a que habían permanecido en silencio y con caras largas por unos largos minutos.

—Lo siento, sólo pensaba en... —Rizzoli hizo una pausa, mientras Maura esperaba pacientemente a que estuviera lista para continuar.

Dicha continuación no llegó, y la rubia supo entonces que algo atormentaba la mente de la detective.

—Ya pasó —quiso tranquilizarla con una sonrisa y otro apretón suave en su mano. Sus dedos; los suyos y los de Jane, empezaron un jugueteo inocente, acariciándose, sin importar que alguien más pudiera verlas perfectamente, sólo disfrutaban la agradable sensación de tener sus manos finalmente entrelazadas como debió ocurrir tanto tiempo atrás. —Estamos bien ahora, y el presente es lo que importa. No puedes seguir martirizándote si ya lo hemos resuelto.

—Entonces, si no lo hubiéramos resuelto ¿estaría bien que siguiera martirizándome?

—Desde luego.

Por fin, en todo ese rato que habían permanecido serias, ambas rieron relajadas, y la tensión que se había creado sin que alguna de ellas fuera consciente, desapareció tal y como había llegado.

—Oye, en verdad lo lamento —insistió Jane, con una media sonrisa que permitía a Maura ver ese pequeño y adorable hoyuelo que había en su rostro. La rubia quiso intervenir, pero Jane no lo permitió. —¿sabes? Siempre he pensado que eres la persona más extraña que he conocido.

—Vaya —comentó entre risitas— gracias por eso, creo.

Ambas volvieron a reír.

—Pero es lo que te hace especial. Eres única en tantos aspectos, Maura...

—Concuerdo con la detective. —Alguien la interrumpió.

—¿Disculpa?

Un muchacho que bien podría tener la edad de Tommy estaba de pie junto a la mesa que Jane y Maura compartían, y miraba a la rubia con tal intensidad, que hizo que a la italiana le hirviera la sangre.

Era un hombre joven de cabellos rubios, que no era demasiado alto, pero sí tenía su atractivo. Maura lo observaba sin saber qué decir, a diferencia de Jane, que sabía exactamente lo que quería soltarle al rubio en ese preciso instante, y ninguna de sus palabras tenía amabilidad implícita. Estaba interrumpiendo una charla importante -aunque él no tendría modo de saberlo- y además, estaba mirando a Maura como si de un trozo de carne se tratara. ¿Quién se creía?

—¿Puedo hablarte un minuto?

—¿Disculpa? —insistió Jane, siendo ignorada por completo por aquel hombrecito, que sólo parecía tener ojos para la rubia. Maura sacudió levemente la cabeza, y miró a la detective con tanto cariño, que por un momento, Rizzoli se relajó. Pero sólo por un momento. —No irá a ningún sitio.

—Entonces danos un minuto —sugirió él, dedicándole una encantadora mirada que permitió a Jane admirar el azul de sus ojos.

En otra ocasión, la morena seguramente hubiera incitado a Maura a salir con este muchacho. Ella se hubiera ido a beber con Korsak y Frost para dejarle a ambos la mesa, pero ahora la situación era diferente, ya no eran sólo amigas, eran mucho más. Y Jane sentía que debían actuar como tal.

Ellas intercambiaron miradas, y la detective pudo ver, confundida, cómo Maura se ponía de pie y arreglaba su vestido y cabello. Se sintió impotente al pensar que la forense se iría a charlar con él. No estaba segura si debía decir algo, pues, después de todo, sólo tenían un par de horas de haber iniciado lo que sea que aquello fuera, y aunque quería evitar que su rubia hablara con éste estúpido y atractivo joven, tampoco estaba en la mejor posición para impedirle algo a Maura.

La confusión en el rostro de Jane desapareció en el instante que sintió la mano de Maura tomar la suya con firmeza, indicándole que se pusiera de pie también.

—Lo siento, pero ya estábamos por retirarnos —respondió la rubia educadamente, mientras Jane se ponía de pie, terminaba lo que quedaba de su cerveza y se colocaba junto a Maura, ambas frente al muchacho de ojos azules.

—Pero acabas de llegar hace sólo unos minutos... Vamos, sólo quiero conocerte —insistió él— te he visto otras veces, pero jamás te había notado tan radiante como hoy.

 _Maura siempre luce radiante, idiota,_ pensó la italiana.

Jane se preguntó por un momento de egocentrismo, si el brillo que había en el rostro de Maura tenía algo que ver con ella y lo que había sucedido tiempo antes. Y como si Maura hubiera leído sus pensamientos y quisiera afirmarlo, le dedicó una mirada cómplice con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Debo insistir —fingió lamentarse ella, todo sea por no hacer sentir mal al rubio que, hasta ahora, lucía bastante amable y educado. Jane, desde luego, puso los ojos en blanco y se removió incómoda en su sitio, hasta que sintió una delicada mano tomar la suya para entrelazar sus dedos. —mi novia y yo salimos hace poco de trabajar, y estamos agotadas.

—¿Novia? —preguntó sin creerse aquello, mirando por unos segundos las manos de ambas mujeres, para luego echar una mirada de desaprobación a la detective— Estoy seguro de que si realmente te gustaran las mujeres, no te enredarías con alguien como ella.

Maura sintió cómo la italiana soltaba su mano y avanzaba un paso, seguramente para tomar al rubio por el costoso cuello de su camisa para intimidarlo, pero ella fue, afortunadamente, más rápida, y le impidió dar otro paso bloqueando el cuerpo de Jane con el suyo propio. Sus manos viajaron rápidamente a las mejillas de la detective, y en voz baja, exigió su atención.

—Tú y yo sabemos cual es la realidad aquí, Jane. —Un grupo de ojos se había fijado en los tres, después de que Rizzoli reaccionara bruscamente y la rubia prácticamente saltara frente a ella. Desde una mesa no muy alejada, los amigos de el hombre de ojos azules miraban la escena conteniendo la risa, mientras Korsak y Frost desde la barra, esperaban atentos una señal de que era el momento de interrumpir. Maura giró su rostro para dirigirse al joven, educada, pero no tan amable y delicada como antes. —Es mejor que vuelvas a tu mesa, y deberías saber que menospreciar a la gente no te llevará a nada bueno.

—Sólo menosprecio a los que no valen nada, como ésta poli de quinta. Debería estar con gente de su clase, doctora, alguien que valga la pena, como yo.

Sólo eso bastó para que la italiana buscara por todos los medios rodear el menudo cuerpo que se interponía entre su puño y la nariz de aquel rubio pretencioso. Ésta vez, los labios de Maura fueron más rápidos al estrellarse suavemente con los labios de la detective, que, impresionada ante el hecho de que la rubia la estuviera besando frente a todos, no fue capaz de reaccionar, pero sí de quedarse quieta, olvidando por completo lo que antes había deseado hacer.

Cuando el rostro de Maura se distanció lo suficiente para romper el beso, Jane la miraba con incredulidad. Sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos. La rubia deslizó sus manos desde las mejillas de Jane hasta sus hombros, y luego simplemente la abrazó, rozando con su nariz la mejilla de la detective.

—Si diez veces tuviera que elegir, —empezó, susurrando sólo para la italiana— diez veces diría tu nombre, Jane Rizzoli.

Por fin fue capaz de controlar su cuerpo, y lo primero que hizo, fue sonreír ante esas palabras, para acto seguido rodear la cintura de Maura, correspondiendo así el abrazo.

El muchacho había desaparecido, Jane no había sido consciente de en qué momento lo había hecho, pero no le importaba. Estaba feliz de no verlo, y feliz por aquella confesión, aunque nerviosa ante las miradas que ambas recibían.

—Me esperaba algo así como unas mil veces, o al menos cien. Pero ¿diez? ¿No crees que es muy poco, Maur? —bromeó ella para disimular sus nervios y las terribles ganas de salir corriendo que sentía. Desde luego que había bromeado antes con hacer ésto para "marcar territorio" pero nunca se imaginó que la forense fuera capaz de hacerlo en realidad.

—Bueno, no veo motivos para exagerar de ese modo, al igual que creo muy poco probable que alguien me obligue a elegir una persona más de diez veces. Sobretodo porque no pienso tener más opciones, sólo te quiero a ti.

—La doctora Isles me quiere... —canturreó en voz baja, hasta que Frost y Korsak se acercaron a ellas.

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó el mayor, tras aclararse la garganta para llamar la atención de las mujeres. Maura, que había permanecido con los ojos cerrados mientras abrazaba a Jane, abrió sus ojos para mirarles con una sonrisa tímida.

—Parece que sí —respondió la italiana, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada para localizar al molesto rubio. Frost le hizo señas en la dirección que el muchacho había tomado. —¡Oh! Creo que ahora entiendo —comentó sonriendo, a lo que Maura se alejó para mirar su rostro y comprender a qué se refería. —¿no es ese de allá Trevor?

—Travis —corrigió la rubia tras echar una mirada a donde la vista de Jane estaba fija, y pudo escucharla decir _"claro, Travis"_ en voz baja, mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza, como si temiera que Maura pudiera escaparse en cualquier momento. —sí, es él.

—Parece que quería vengarse.

—Creo que nos estamos perdiendo de algo interesante —comentó Frost.

—No realmente. El idiota que habla con el patán de hace un momento, es el hombre que estaba con Maura cuando llegué a su casa la otra noche.

—¿El que echaste a patadas?

—El mismo —le respondió Maura a Korsak, que todavía estaba intentando procesar el beso que había visto antes.

—Me retracto, Maur.

—¿Mm? —Todos miraron a la italiana, a la espera de lo que tuviera que decir.

—No es un prostituto con buenos principios.

Y rompieron a reír, haciendo nuevas bromas y comentarios entre ellos.

* * *

 **Cortito, pero bonito. (?)**

 **Les tengo un reto.**

 **Hagan sugerencias, y si llegan los 20 reviews, subo un nuevo cap (que tal vez sea el final, todo depende) tomando en cuenta lo que me digan/pidan.**

 **PD: acepto ideas para un one shot (o varios) ya sea SwanQueen o Rizzles. Si quieren otra cosa, háganme saber y consideraré las posibilidades. Si no lo han hecho, recuerden echar un vistazo a mi otro fic Two Worlds Collide. **

**Vale, _besito con mucho love. ~S_**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola allí!**

 **Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí tienen.**

 **No es un glorioso final, porque, para los que no lo saben, soy un poco nueva en ésto. Sigo aprendiendo, así que espero no defraudarles.**

 **diana10** **: gracias por tus palabras, un beso para ti también.**

 **Me tomaré la idea de una Maura celosa ;) y gracias al sexy anónimo que describió ésta como "una gran y hermosa historia" me emocionan mucho, gracias a ustedes por comentar.**

 **JMari : me pregunto si te animará saber que me he planteado hacer una continuación de esta historia más adelante... Creo que el final deja mucho que pensar, no lo sé, ya me harán saber. **

**cecilis** **: definitivamente, te tomo la idea. Sintoniza para más información. (?)**

 **Saludos en general, y bueno, hasta aquí llegamos... Por ahora. Gracias por la motivación. No olviden comentar y dejarme saber lo que piensan.**

 _ **Besos. ~S**_

* * *

—Es increíble que después de tres semanas, Angela todavía no se entere de lo que hay entre ustedes —comentó un animado Korsak mientras acariciaba a uno de sus perros; el que había decidido sacar a pasear esa mañana, antes de que Rizzoli le hiciera una llamada para invitarle a un "almuerzo familiar" que no tenía motivo en especial, pero que Angela insistió en realizar con los más cercanos a su familia.

Jane, sentada a su lado en el patio de casa de Maura, donde todo estaba preparado para llevar a cabo dicho almuerzo, casi se ahoga con la cerveza que estaba bebiendo al oír el comentario.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo sabe?

—No la he oído hacer ningún comentario desde que llegué —el hombre se encogió de hombros después de que el perro se alejara para seguir correteando por ahí— lo cual es extraño en ella.

—Lo sé —soltó tras suspirar. —Te sorprenderá saber que está muy al día con nuestra relación.

—Oh ¿lo sabe entonces?

Ella asintió.

—Y no querrás saber cómo se enteró.

—Ya cuenta, Rizzoli.

* * *

 _Dos figuras entraban a la casa que permanecía medianamente a oscuras, y ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de encender las luces a su paso. Tenían mejores cosas que hacer, como besarse, por ejemplo, mientras avanzaban entre pasos torpes y caricias suaves con intenciones de llegar lo antes posible a la habitación. La luz de la cocina estaba encendida, y Maura, de espaldas a la misma, pudo notarlo sin darle importancia. Jane también lo ignoró, hasta que un grito ahogado las hizo a ambas dar un respingo._

 _Maura giró el rostro rápida y dolorosamente en la dirección de la cual creía que el grito había provenido, y poco o nada faltó para que sus ojos se salieran de sus órbitas._

 _La reacción de Jane no fue demasiado diferente. Su corazón parecía querer hacer un agujero en su pecho debido a lo fuerte que golpeaba contra éste, y su rostro, estaba pálido como el papel, mientras ella intentaba torpemente ocultarse tras el cuerpo de la rubia. Ninguna pudo articular palabra._

— _¿Madre? —inquirió la forense._

— _Maura —dijo Angela, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados._

— _Ma... —murmuró Jane a regañadientes._

— _Detective Rizzoli —saludó Constance de manera cortés, aunque no menos sorprendida que las demás._

 _Jane tenía medio rostro oculto tras el cabello de Maura, y la rubia se llevó la mano izquierda a la altura de los labios, como si quisiera cubrir con sus dedos la hinchazón provocada por los besos que había compartido, apenas segundos antes, con su amada._

 _Constance parecía estar tranquila, aunque en su interior estaba tan confundida y sorprendida como Angela, quien no tardó en romper el incómodo silencio._

— _Maura, querida. Me parece que olvidaste que tu madre venía de visita hoy... —comentó muy casual la mayor de los Rizzoli. La aludida llevó la mano que cubría sus labios hasta su sien, y con los dedos índice y medio, presionó sin usar demasiada fuerza._

— _Es cierto, lo olvidé por completo._

— _Brillante idea olvidar ese detalle justo hoy, doctora Isles —susurró entre dientes la detective._

— _Discúlpame por centrarme en ti y tu hermosa y romántica confesión de amor —respondió de la misma forma, en un susurro que sonó más brusco de lo que había sido— tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, Jane._

— _Claro._

— _Niñas —llamó Angela su atención, para recordarle a ambas que seguían ahí— ¿hay algo que quieran compartir con nosotras?_

 _Constance Isles se puso de pie, abandonando su lugar frente a la madre de Jane, que permaneció sentada en la banca esperando por una respuesta._

— _Madre... —empezó la rubia, con cierta inseguridad que no desapareció incluso después de que Jane tomara una de sus manos para tranquilizarla._

— _Estoy segura de que tienes una muy buena razón para haberme plantado hoy._

— _Estaba con Jane, pero..._

— _Con Jane —interrumpió su madre— lo que me lleva a preguntar: ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo entre ustedes? Porque, honestamente, esos besos de hace un momento no me parecieron nada inocentes. No recuerdo haber actuado así con ninguna de mis amigas._

— _Apenas estamos empezando, pero..._

— _¿Empezando qué? —volvió a interrumpir, y aunque deseaba tomar un largo trago de el vino que antes había servido en su copa, temía que la respuesta de su hija la hiciera perder la elegancia al escupir todo._

— _Amo a Jane._

 _Clara y directa, sin rodeos, como a su madre le gustaba. Sólo que en ésta ocasión a Constance no pareció gustarle demasiado la respuesta de Maura._

 _Constance Isles siempre había deseado para su hija que hallara un hombre adecuado para ella, un hombre de su mismo estatus social, con un buen trabajo, y que fuera atractivo. Alguien con quien fuera adecuado formar una familia. Aceptaba a Rizzoli como la mejor amiga de Maura, por supuesto, si es que la detective incluso se había enfrentado a ella para proteger a su amiga. Eso era admirable. Sin embargo, imaginar a Maura con alguien como Jane... Bueno, no era su pensamiento favorito._

 _Al ver que su madre no decía palabra alguna, la rubia decidió agregar un par de cosas más, tanto para su madre, como para la madre de Jane. Quería hacerles saber a ambas, incluso a Jane que permanecía tras ella en silencio, lo importante que era esa relación para ella. Recién estaban empezando, sí, y todavía no habían llegado al punto de hablar de lo que deseaban que sucediera entre ellas, sólo sabían que deseaban estar juntas. Sin embargo, Maura estaba segura, desde el momento que confesó sus sentimientos en aquella fiesta, de que ya no quería imaginarse con alguna pareja que no fuera Jane Rizzoli. Siempre tuvo la certeza de que la detective sería su compañera de vida, aunque no sabía entonces hasta que punto deseaba que fuese así._

 _Pero sin previo aviso, y como las veces anteriores, su madre la interrumpió incluso antes de que pudiera emitir algún sonido._

— _Tendremos que hablar de ésto a solas, Maura._

 _Acto seguido, Constance se retiró a la habitación de Maura, dando por sentado que dormiría allí con ella, pues la única habitación de invitados en esa casa, mantenía las cosas de Jane para las ocasiones en las que la italiana decidía quedarse. Por supuesto que la mujer había echado un vistazo a la acomodada casa mientras esperaba la llegada de su hija, y Angela se le había sumado tras ver las luces de la casa encendidas, y pensar que se trataba de Maura que había regresado de trabajar. Se había llevado una sorpresa al encontrarse con la madre de la forense, completamente sola, y sin siquiera haber visto a su hija con anterioridad. También le sorprendió el hecho de que Maura, que siempre mantenía todo bajo control, no hubiera mencionado nada acerca de la visita de Constance, pero seguramente eso tendría una explicación, al igual que la escena que recientemente había presenciado entre su hija, y la que hasta ahora había visto como una hija más._

 _Maura cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, y Jane la rodeó con sus brazos con toda la intención de hacerse notar, dejando que su cuerpo le diera un mensaje a la rubia; ella estaba ahí para apoyarla._

— _Jane, tal vez deberíamos irnos y dejar que Maura y Constance..._

— _No voy a irme, ma —respondió sin siquiera un atisbo de duda en su voz— no pienso dejar a Maura en este momento. Estoy con ella. De no ser por mi, no tendría que darle explicaciones a su madre._

 _La rubia estaba como en otro mundo, haciendo caso omiso a la conversación que madre e hija compartían._

— _Tú y yo también tenemos que hablar —anunció la mayor, con toda la firmeza que pudo._

— _Honestamente, eres quien menos me preocupa en este momento._

* * *

—Vaya, ustedes sí que saben cómo dar una noticia.

—No te burles, Korsak. Lo pasamos muy mal esa noche.

—¿Y qué sucedió luego?

—Pues, al final Maura y yo nos fuimos a mi apartamento, ninguna de las dos tenía ganas de estar en casa con su madre y la mía rondando por allí. —La italiana sonrió, recordando lo que fue dormir esa primera vez con la rubia entre sus brazos. Recordaba lo bien que se había sentido al jugar con el cabello de Maura hasta que ambas se rindieron ante el cansancio.

* * *

 _Rizzoli se había enfurruñado al despertar y no hallar entre sus brazos el cuerpo que tan posesivamente había mantenido cerca de ella mientras dormían, sintiendo entonces que todo aquello bien podía haber sido un sueño, y que su mejor amiga estaría tranquila en su casa, durmiendo entre sus finas sábanas, lejos de ella. Un vacío se instaló en su pecho durante los minutos que pasaron antes de que Maura regresara a la habitación, vistiendo únicamente la parte inferior de su ropa interior y una camiseta que la italiana le había facilitado para dormir._

— _Luces terrible —comentó, al tiempo que dejaba la única taza de café que traía en las manos sobre la mesita de noche, y tomaba su lugar nuevamente entre los brazos de Jane, quien la recibió felizmente, dejando un beso en su cabeza._

— _Bueno, trata de dormir con sobre-población en tu cama, tú también te verías terrible —respondió de buen humor, con ánimos de bromear._

 _Después de que ambas encontraran una posición medianamente cómoda en la cama individual, Jane llevó gustosa su mano derecha al cabello rubio de la mujer que tanto adoraba, jugando con éste, lo cual parecía haberse convertido en su actividad favorita. Su mano izquierda sirvió para llevar la taza de café a sus labios, y así beber un poco, con cuidado de no tirar nada en la cama, o en el peor de los casos, encima de Maura._

— _Lo siento, tal vez debí quedarme en casa._

— _¿Cómo? —preguntó una confundida Jane, dejando la taza donde antes había estado._

— _Es posible que hayas tenido una mala noche por mi culpa, estarás agotada hoy y tu cuerpo no rendirá al cien. Si no se tiene una buena noche de sueño..._

— _Hey —interrumpió, inclinándose para besar su cabeza una vez más— sin contar el asunto con nuestras madres, para mi ha sido la mejor noche en siglos._

— _Para mi también fue una noche memorable —confesó con cierta timidez que a Rizzoli casi mata de ternura— y ya que sacas el tema de nuestras madres... —Jane ya estaba arrugando la cara cuando la escuchó comentar aquello— tu madre llamó esta mañana._

— _¿Y le has atendido?_

— _No podía dejar el teléfono sonando todo el rato. No quería que te despertaras tan temprano un sábado._

— _Bueno, me has dejado dormir hasta tarde y además me has traído el café a la cama. ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi Maura?_

— _Son casi las diez, así que no es demasiado tarde. Y aún estoy a tiempo de tirar el café, no me tientes._

— _No he dicho nada. —Jane simuló sellar sus labios. —Dejemos de lado el asunto del café, ¿qué ha dicho mi madre?_

— _Dijo que descansó toda la noche y que quiere hablar con nosotras, simplemente para enterarse de los detalles y atar cabos sueltos —Maura arrugó ligeramente la nariz— honestamente, no entendí el 70% de lo que dijo, sólo sé que quiere cenar con nosotras. Hoy._

— _Y supongo que no hay manera de escapar... Espera ¿y Constance?_

— _No la mencionó, pero recibí un mensaje suyo hace poco, avisando que estaría todo el día ocupada._

— _Lamento si te causé problemas con ella. Si no hubiera insistido en ir a tu casa..._

— _Eventualmente lo iba a saber, Jane, y dudo que su reacción hubiera sido diferente._

— _Nos vio besándonos... No es una imagen que emocione a una madre._

— _Si hubiese preparado una cena formal para dar la noticia, ella igual no lo hubiera tomado de buena manera. Tiene expectativas en cuanto a mi futuro._

— _Un futuro que no admite a una detective "poca cosa" como dicen por ahí —comentó la italiana con amargura. Maura se incorporó un poco para protestar, pero Jane se lo impidió. —Está bien, Maur. Sé que tu no piensas así, pero otras personas lo hacen. Mi trabajo no es el mejor pagado, o el que alguien quiera para su pareja._

— _Si a eso vamos ¿crees que a la gente le fascina mi trabajo? —preguntó enarcando una ceja— Tú misma me has advertido sobre hablar de mi trabajo en las primeras citas._

— _Lo sé. Oh, y hablando de citas, acabo de recordar que iba a pedirte una —admitió con una sonrisa, mientras con su dedo índice se rascaba suavemente la mejilla._

— _¿Una cita?_

— _Sí, ya sabes, hacer algo lindo... No puedo decir que te llevaré a un sitio de esos a los que estás acostumbrada, pero, no sé, quizá... Algo se me ocurrirá —los nervios hacían acto de presencia— es mi forma de compensarte por cómo actué. Quiero darte lo mejor que pueda, Maura._

 _La sonrisa en el rostro de Maura no podía ser más amplia, y el brillo de sus ojos bien podía cegar a Jane, que sonreía también, aunque un tanto incómoda. No estaba segura de cómo pedirle una cita a alguien, mucho menos tratándose de Maura Isles, y lo menos que deseaba era que su torpeza arruinara aquello. Tal vez tampoco había sido el momento indicado para comentarlo, ni el modo adecuado para hacerlo, pero ya estaba hecho, y ahora no podía hacer más que esperar por la reacción de la rubia._

— _Jane... —empezó, buscando con sus manos alcanzar las mejillas de la detective. Le encantaba acariciar su rostro y sentir la suavidad de su piel. —No hay momento a tu lado que no sea para mi el mejor. No importa lo que hagamos, cuando estoy contigo, todo está bien. Todo es... lindo —afirmó sonriente— no dudes, ni por un segundo, lo feliz que puedes hacerme sentir con tan sólo dirigirme una sonrisa. Con tu presencia, incluso tu sarcasmo..._

— _Te amo, Maur._

 _Si antes había estado insegura de las palabras que había dicho, ahora sentía como si jamás hubiera estado tan segura de algo en su vida. Maura ya en dos ocasiones había confesado amarla, pero ella no había sido capaz de responder a tan fuertes palabras, no supo entonces qué decir, porque, para Jane Rizzoli, decir un "te amo" era algo incluso más fuerte que sentir una bala atravesando tu cuerpo. Ella lo sabía por experiencia._

 _Ahora estaba segura. Ahora, no existían dudas en su mente ni en su corazón. Había estado amado a esta mujer desde hace ya mucho tiempo atrás, eso lo sabía, sin embargo, de algún modo se había negado a comprenderlo y aceptarlo hasta ahora. No del modo correcto, al menos._

* * *

—¿Y tuvieron su cita? —preguntó un curioso Barry Frost, que se había unido a ellos a media historia, junto al hermano de Jane; Frankie.

—Claro que sí. Apenas terminamos la cena con ma, ellas desaparecieron por lo que quedó del fin de semana —comentó Frankie con una media sonrisa ante la mueca de su hermana— no supimos de ellas hasta el lunes siguiente que se aparecieron por el trabajo.

—No es justo, Frankie, yo lo estaba contando.

—¡Jane, cariño! —escucharon claramente desde la cocina— ¿Puedes venir y ayudarme con esto?

Los tres hombres que rodeaban a la italiana hicieron todo lo posible por contener la risa, fallando desde luego, pues rompieron a reír después de escuchar la contestación de la morena.

—Seguro, amorcito —había respondido a regañadientes, aunque lo suficiente audible para el disfrute de sus compañeros.

La detective desapareció tras la puerta y fue directamente a la cocina, donde su novia la esperaba con un montón de cosas listas para llevar a la mesa.

En el patio, los tres hombres comentaban animadamente acerca de la historia que habían escuchado, y la relación que ellos mismos habían visto nacer.

—¿Quién diría que Jane Rizzoli era material hogareño? —dijo el mayor, con una sonrisa.

—¿Janie? —preguntó Frankie, señalando el lugar por donde la italiana se había ido— No, qué va. Sigue negándose a echar una mano en la cocina y esas cosas.

—Pero si se ha ido casi corriendo —comentó Frost, haciendo una mueca.

—Vamos, que se lo ha pedido Maura —respondió el mediano Rizzoli como si fuera lo más obvio— si lo hubiera hecho mi madre, pueden apostar que me hubiera enviado a mi a ayudarla. Además le ha llamado cariño. Verán que Jane nunca dice que no cuando Maura le llama así, lo he visto.

—Es gracioso verla de este modo.

—Es lo que hace el amor —afirmó con seguridad— lo sabrán cuando les suceda, niños.

—Imagino que tú, con tus tres matrimonios encima, sabrás mucho de eso.

Korsak y Frankie rieron ante el comentario de Frost. Entonces, un pensamiento que habían empezado a tener tras notar el funcionamiento de la relación entre la detective y la forense, se hizo audible entre ellos.

—¿Ustedes creen que lleguen a casarse esas dos? —Frankie no estaba muy seguro de por qué lo preguntaba. Tal vez era porque Barry había mencionado la palabra matrimonio, o quizá se debía a que, ver a Maura y Jane platicar y actuar como una pareja legítima, le hacía imaginarlas a ambas viviendo juntas oficialmente, a lo mejor comprometidas, o ya casadas, como cualquier matrimonio perfecto que hubiera visto en una película. Porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que su hermana y la doctora Isles no tenían un romance casual, sino un romance de telenovela. —Ya actúan como esposas —agregó, encogiendo sus hombros— pero no sé. ¿Imaginan a Jane casada?

—Apenas llevan un par de semanas saliendo, y ya parecen casadas —comentó Frost, pensativo— yo les doy un par de meses para comprometerse. Ya tienen la convivencia —señaló, llevando la cuenta con sus dedos— conocen a sus familias, saben prácticamente todo la una sobre la otra... Y están muy intensamente enamoradas. Es decir, eso cualquiera lo notaría. Yo creo que sí.

—Pues yo les daría un año —informó Frankie.

Korsak sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—¿Quieren apostar?

—Trato.

—Trato.

—¡El almuerzo está servido! —escucharon decir a Angela, y todos se dirigieron a la mesa, donde Jane y Maura, ya sentadas una junto a la otra como de costumbre, conversaban tranquilamente, ajenas a la conversación que sus amigos habían mantenido a sus espaldas.

* * *

Hace cuatro semanas, Jane Rizzoli había dejado a Maura Isles con el corazón hecho pedazos...

 _"Puedes llevarte todo mi amor... ¿Para qué lo necesito?_

 _Puedes llevarte todas éstas palabras, ya no tienen significado._

 _Puedes llevarte todo, y dejarme aquí en el suelo._

 _Todos esos 'lo siento' no pueden llevarnos de regreso al comienzo._

 _No puedes arreglarme, estoy destrozada._

 _Quiero huir del amor... Ésta vez he tenido suficiente."_

 _"No tengo nada en mi interior, nada que ocultar. Estoy rota."_

 _. . ._

 _"Sálvame"_

Hoy por hoy, quizás un 'lo siento' no pueda curar un corazón roto.

Pero ¿qué hay de el amor? Muchos dicen que el amor todo lo puede.

Y éstas dos mujeres tienen entre ellas amor de sobra.

Lo que el futuro traiga para ambas es ahora desconocido.

Sin embargo, están dispuestas a esperar juntas por ello.

Fin.


End file.
